Cruel Love
by xElleCorrupted
Summary: ONESHOT between Ikuto and Tadase. Warning: YAOI, Shota, smut, be mature. Can't think of a description so read but be warned.


_You weren't there for me…_

Ikuto kissed his lover on the lips with all his might; teeth clashing, tongues battling in a raging battle for first prize. He scooped the small boy up in his arms – as _light as a feather…_ - and tried his best to step carefully up the stairs as their tongues continued to twist. He felt the small hands bury their fingers into his hair, getting lost in its mess. Ikuto stumbled when he felt the boy's leg tighten around him, increasing their arousal above their limits. His hardened crotch rubbed against the blonde's bottom, meanwhile the other rubbed against his amazingly toned stomach. Their shirts somehow came off before they entered the room and neither could care less on how it happened.

_I know, I know…_

Somehow, he _gently_ threw the boy onto his single sized bed, the covers being tortured from their neat position. He wanted to enter him now but his rush wouldn't help at all. Yet it was as if the tiny Prince begged for more with his body as he turned them both over – with the midnight haired boy's help – topping him so precisely. He grinded his hips into the Cat's; the room being filled with groans quickly and they devoured their voices. "Nnh," Tadase moaned softly, tilting his head up as he placed his hands on Ikuto's knees' that were bent up, to keep the boy from falling backwards. Ikuto looked up at his lover who looked so deliciously erotic.

_Why, Ikuto? Why weren't you there when I needed you the most…?_

When Tadase's hands gripped the seme's knees, Ikuto took this opportunity to sit up and tilt his lover's head to him, clashing his mouth against his once again. Saliva drooled down both their lips and onto their chests, glittering them ever so nicely. Their hot breaths rose up their chests and into each other's whorish mouths. Tadase had felt the other boy's hand run up his back and grip his shoulder, the other hand occupying itself with one of the blonde's erected pink nipples. Ikuto had won; receiving a beautiful echoed moan – or more like quick, sweet pants – against his wet lips.

_I'm so sorry…You asked me to leave…_

In a blink of an eye, Tadase was turned over, quickly gripping the covers as he was up on his hands and knees. He didn't question this position nor did he want to argue. He was going to allow the Cat do everything and anything to him tonight. _Everything_ and _anything…_

_I made a mistake…_

Ikuto wrapped his arms around his lover and placed his tongue onto Tadase's neck and worked his way down his spine. His tongue travelled down slowly against Tadase's back, only the tip being dragged down. The blonde closed his eyes in pleasure, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. He gripped the bed's headboard's poles, eventually tilting his head back when the teasing tongue reached his bottom. With a swift move, his pants were off as so was his underwear. Tadase flinched as the cold air conditioned breeze striked at his stiffening cock, twitching every time Ikuto threw butterfly kisses onto his bottom. He wanted to tell him to stop teasing, but it felt like his voice was taken away from him. Taken away by this horrid cat... _Everything_ was going to be taken away from him right now, in this bed, in each other's arms... Innocence, childish imagination, _virginity_. Why had he been so accepting to do it all now and not wait until he was at least above age?

_We both did…_

Deciding it was enough with the teasing; Ikuto became smart with his tongue and pushed it right into the quivering boy's anus. He groaned, the heat devouring him only through his mouth, and Tadase twitched and moaned loudly, unable to determine whether it hurt more than it was pleasurable, or if it was pleasurable more than it hurt. He tried his best to concentrate on the wiggling tongue that seemed to get deeper with every grip he used to tighten onto the poles.

_You should have known, still. You should have gone with your instincts and stayed no matter how hard I tried to get you to leave. You should have _**saved**_ me!_

When Tadase-kun started to rock his hips back, signaling he didn't feel so much pain anymore, the kind tongue was removed from its cave and suddenly without expecting, Tadase felt a new, sharp pain run up his stomach and spine. Ikuto leaned down and kissed the pale boy's back in reassurance, his fingers working their magic. By mistake, he had pushed in two at the same time and he regretted allowing his vicious side get the best of him when Tadase sobbed in pain. "Take it...take it out, Ikuto!" Sighing, Ikuto continued to place sweet kisses onto his back, grabbing at the noticeable member his lover tried desperately to hide. "Shh," he cooed into the blonde's ear, trying his ultimate best to soothe him. The small teen continued to sob but remembered what he vowed to himself; _everything and anything could be done._ He pressed his wet face into the cushioned pillows, letting out gruff's whenever Ikuto thrusted his fingers in deeper.

_I know, I know…!_

Without warning, a spot inside him burned and ached with desire, sending Tadase on a deep moaning rollercoaster. "Found it," Ikuto whispered proudly, nipping at his lover's earlobe. Tadase could not compose himself or his posture, bending his thighs a-bit meanwhile rotating his hips with a dangerous craving. That spot melted all his pain and sobs and created a wave of pleasure he couldn't quite understand or explain. It was the best feeling he had felt in his entire lifetime; not even the blowjobs he had experienced with Ikuto could compare to this.

_Ikuto…_

The midnight haired Cat rubbed his fingers against that spot over and over again, welcoming any movements and voice Tadase had to offer. He continued for another minute however, as if he had a watch, he knew the minute was over and done with and he removed his long fingers from the twitching hole. "Ugh..," protested the impatient teen, wanting more and tired of the frequent stops. Though before another moan, groan or word could escape his lips, something unfamiliar was inside him, stretching him more than any amount of fingers could. "Ikuto!" he shouted, tilting his head up once more. "Shh," Ikuto cooed again. "Shh…"

He stayed still; with only half his length inside his lover though he knew the rest would just cause him more pain.

_Yes?..._

"Move," Tadase spoke softly once he was use to the size. Before thrusting, Ikuto grabbed at Tadase's member and stroked it slowly, eventually coming up to pace with his thrusts once he had begun. Letting go of the poles, the screeching teen grabbed at the covers next, tangling them with their embrace. "S-so hot!" He moaned, moving his own hips against the pace to devour more of Ikuto's length even though it was already more than enough for him to handle. Closing his eyes, Ikuto concentrated on the heat the boy's anus was producing, and he groaned deeply when Tadase's hole tightened around his member. After long few minutes, they were both on the bridge of climax before Ikuto whispered _I love you_ into his lover's ear.

_You have to let me go if you want to save me _**now**_, Ikuto…Let me go…_

As if on cue, Ikuto arose from his dream. He jerked up, meaning to sit up but instead he rolled over and fell harshly to the woodened floor. He lay there in shocking pain, realizing the voice, the sex was all a dream. The touches…once again, it felt so unbelievably real to his fingertips. He sobbed silently, turning over so he was lying on his stomach against the floor, eventually crouching up. It always ended like this. _Always_. He was there, up on his hands and knees, unable to lift himself back to the bed, tears streaming down his already sweaty cheeks. "I can't," he replied with sobs, even though he knew no one else was in the room. "_I'm so sorry_…"

* * *

Please include a review before you leave. I don't mind any criticism; alas, I encourage it.

The whole oneshot was inspired by the song "Cruel Love," by Luke Pickett. Such a hunk! –fan giggle-  
I can't thank anyone enough for whoever reads this. However, before I get any questions, I'll clear up any confusion.

In the end, everything was a tormenting dream. The italicized words in the middle of paragraphs was a conversation Ikuto constantly has with Tadase in his dreams who yes, is dead. The intense sex scene was a memory of their first and last night together. Now, because he was not "there" for him, Ikuto lives life with guilt. I was going to include what happened to Tadase; however I decided it was best to leave it up to all of your imaginations to create whatever tragic accident happened to him. You're welcome. :3

PLEASE re-read if you enjoyed it with this song playing in the background. It fits it well. /watch?v=Am8oCH4Rlpg&feature=related


End file.
